


First meeting

by frankenjoly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenjoly/pseuds/frankenjoly
Summary: Basically I just got into Borderlands a few months ago and one of the things I was “bribed” with was the parallels between Maya/Krieg and Symmetra/Junkrat because I have a ship type and it worked. Didn't thought it could be that obvious till I watched Krieg's trailer and now here we are with an obvious product of that obvious thing.Also it's my first fic in English so sorry if I messed something up.





	First meeting

Life was meant to be easier for Satya from the moment she left Utopaea in general, and Vishkar in particular. Had it been? Not really. Still, it was a better one than what she had with the order. Since the moment she pushed Sanjay to one of her portals, destination nowhere, and didn't even bothered to stay watching all of the other members fall into the chaos, she had felt... Free. Undoubtedly free. Twenty-eight years and now her life was actually beginning. All the plans she had made, daydreamed of, could became true now. Yeah, Vishkar raised her, educated her, and trained her to master her powers. But they also had used Satya as a puppet for their own plans, to oppress people in Utopaea. Because who would say no to an order who had a Siren on their side? A goddess made flesh and blood?

Being worshipped could only be described as creepy. As much as she wished it was just a memory now, that hadn't been the case. Whenever she went, there were people who saw a goddess. Not like it was the worst scenario, though. Others saw a threat, or a tool to use. And she had one thing clear. Never again.

Freedom still had its benefits, one of them being able to go wherever she wanted. And her wantings had led Satya to that strange planet in the border of the galaxy, a place where the law of the strongest reigned. Why? Easy. Answers. Stories told how it was the key spot for someone like her who wanted to learn about Sirens. So she may not be the only one there by that moment. And, honestly, she hoped to meet at least one of her... Most people tend to say sisters. But with time that was proven to be wrong. The exact word was siblings. Still, the point of was Satya showed the excitement of a child who had been given a candy. Maybe a little worried about the dangers she may face too, but come on. She was a trained Siren who had a lot of control over her powers and knew her way around with weapons. What could possibly go wrong?

[...]

Once upon a time, Jamison Fawkes had been completely sane. Also safe, happy and surrounded by people who he loved. Sadly, those days were long gone.

Now known as Junkrat, the psycho, he had to constantly struggle to live another day in that planet. Not that it was a lost fight, but it didn't make things easier. Even trapped inside his mind, memories of better times were still here, and Jamison treasured them with all his strength. Him as a little kid being caught eating cookies at midnight, family gatherings, playing outside all afternoon long… Yeah, mostly childhood memories, as growing up had brought the pain at some point, but time was kinda blurry now. They were the most precious possessions he had, and the only reason his mind could still hold it and not fall into a million pieces.

The only reason until he saw her.

Dressed in a suit that seemed a bit too much fancy for that place, but still chosen to be functional, the woman looked like she was still new around there. But the white gun ornamented with some kind of claws that may or may not were useful too, held fiercely in her right hand, made clear she knew what she was doing. A warrior. And, judging by the mosaic of blue tattoos that traced an intricate pattern over any visible part of the left side her body, in a clear contrast against her brown skin, left no place for doubt. A Siren.

Yeah, of all people in the world, Junkrat had to cross ways with a damn Siren who probably won't take no shit and could kill him with just a thought. But somehow, he wasn't scared. At least not yet. Impressed? Yes. But not scared. Oh, no. Jamie was too busy admiring her presence. The power she irradiated by just being there. And her beauty. Okay, keep it cool, the psycho told himself. Don´t run, don´t say anything stupid and of course don´t scream. Easier said than done, because the only thing he wanted in that exact moment was running to the Siren, getting on his knees in front of her and letting her know she was the most amazing and gorgeous person he had ever met.

Luckily, Junkrat´s legs didn't seem to respond to his brain´s signals. But… his mouth did.

“OOOOOOOOHHH, SHINY!!!!!”

More or less.

He didn't even notice he had said that out loud before it was too late, when Satya was already aiming her weapon at him. Even being fully armed himself, Jamison let out a brief and scared gasp. You´ve just fucked everything up, congrats! Now she would hate him. For a few moments, he had fantasized about they two getting along. Maybe the Siren would understand him. Maybe she would even… like him as much as she liked her since the moment he saw her. Fool.

“Are you a psycho?” The woman asked, still doubting about lowering her weapon or firing away. Carefully, she took a few steps towards him, which only made Junkrat more nervous, if that was even possible. Was she going to kill him or not? “And if you mean my weapon, this shiny thing can make you meet your creator… in case you believe in one or something… in a matter of seconds. So you better not be threatening me.”

Threatening??? Oh, yeah he had fucked it up. And maybe he would never get a chance to fix it, to let her know his only intention was to… well, getting to know her. He wanted to say it out loud, he wanted to say a lot of things, but nothing came out, no matter how much he tried.

“Why would you waste your time with that, Sat?” A voice said from behind him. Jamie did not recognize its owner, but judging from the frown in the Siren´s face, she clearly did. “Leave this pathetic excuse for a person and come home, Sat. We all miss you, I missed you so bad…” A few steps more and he was able to see the owner of the voice, now someone who clearly had won his despise. A man with brown skin, lighter than Satya´s, a perfectly combed dark hair and dressed in robes that looked like they belonged to some kind of order he didn´t recognize at all. Not from that planet, for sure.

“Sanjay.” She greeted him, in a cold voice, impressively calmed taking into account the man had seemed to come from nowhere. Or was just Junkrat´s impression because he was too fixed in the Siren? Anyway, she just looked kind of bored, maybe on the edge of getting pissed off. “I made a mistake not caring about where I sent you with that portal, because you are doing incredibly well for a planet with so little laws. Fortunately, mistakes can get corrected.”

“Are you still mad, Sat?” Sanjay said with a fake smile, as he raised his own weapon and aimed at her. “Everything we did was for your own good. You are destined to do great things with our guidance. And your plan is letting it go for a bunch of stupid legends about Vaults? Such a waste. But do not worry, dear, there is still time to change your mind and come home.” As he talked, his steps took him closer to Satya, who frowned.

“My entire life has been a lie.” She hissed. “I never had a family, or a childhood. Vishkar took everything from me to make me a puppet for the order´s purpose. And I am not a damn puppet. Vishkar can go to hell, and same applies for you.”

“I tried to be reasonable, but you act like a child, Sat. Look what you make me do… such a shame…” Knowing he had the attention of both Satya and Jamison, he moved quick and now aimed at the psycho, right before shooting without any doubt.

Junkrat wasn't dumb, and a years there sure had taught him when to try to avoid getting hit by a bullet, or at least not in a vital spot. But the bullet just didn't hit. Instead, he suddenly felt dragged by someone's arms and taken backwards. Then, one blink and he had kind of landed (or at least it was the best word to describe it) in a different spot, a few steps away where he previously had been.

“You´re welcome.” Said Satya from behind his back, her arms still wrapped around him. “Wanna help me to take this asshole down? I don't actually need help, but I guess you're angry at him now too.” Added, right after letting Jamison go and disappearing using a… Did she just made a portal? Amazing! Nevermind, he'd ask later. Now they had a threat to kill… Because that's what she meant, right?

Actually, the Siren hadn't even thought about it, as she just jumped to tackle Sanjay down. But shutting him up forever, so they couldn't come back to the Order and manipulate other people, sounded quite good. It would be far from winning the war, but it would send a message just in case Vishkar heard about it and tried to get her back to Utopaea. “You have no right to call me 'Sat', jackass.” They had landed on the floor, and she had begun to hit him with her bare hands as she spoke.

Meanwhile, Junkrat wasn't just standing there and looking, even when when he wanted to let her hit Sanjay on her own. Not because he refused to fight, but Satya had more rights to kill him. Maybe he could stay there and cheer… Or maybe he could do something more. As she looked at him and nodded, Jamison took one of his grenades and threw it directly into the fight. He had no doubt, as Satya could escape easily.

And that was exactly what happened. The Siren waited till the last moment and, right before the explosion, she disappeared in another portal. None of them watched Sanjay blowing up, because he was too focused on the sight of her reappearing in front of him, with a smile of relief on her face.

“So it ends, by now at least.” Told him, shrugging. “I'm Satya, by the way. Sorry for trying to fight you before the real bad guy showed up.”

“J-Jamie.” It took him a while to get the words come out of his mouth, and he stuttered. But finally he was being able to talk to her. “I'm Jamie.”


End file.
